that one pretty girl
by melmel12129
Summary: All he could think about was the weirdo girl with the silky soft blonde hair and warm brown eyes. /nalu romance humor


**This fic contains a slightly less dense Natsu and an irritated Lucy. **

**NaLu, and slight GaLe**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Mashima Hiro does and he'd better give us fans a satisfying ending to the Eclipse arc or I swear I'll do something about it.**

* * *

He just wanted to look at her face all day, 'cause, you know, she was pretty an' all.

It was boring at work, standing behind the counter, taking orders, acting polite, _what would you like today_ over and over again.

The only really interesting thing to do was to observe the people that came by. People's faces blurred in his memory, and only the really interesting or really pretty ones actually stayed there.

For one, there was a short blue haired girl that claimed she was in college, _ha,_ well he was convinced there was _no way_ it was possible. The kid had to be in a tween at most.

Then, there was this studded dude that reminded him of those guys that played on heavy metal bands, and that guy was _so in denial_. The man just wouldn't admit his creepy crush on that little blue haired girl.

He'd prodded and poked the weird studded guy about the matter, but it seemed that the customer had a short temper and immediately began looking for a fight.

Things escalated but then the red headed manager of the store came out and stopped the nonsense immediately but _damn he really wanted to fight that guy_. He wasn't going to risk a chance at angering the manager though.

He shot a glare at his only coworker, this droopy-eyed black haired ugly looking guy and _man, the guy was so ugly_, he didn't get why all the girls liked him. The man had a habit of stripping, _psh_, he was a shameless exhibitionist.

That Ice-Freak (the guy had a weirdo love for ice) smirked smugly at him, and he just wanted to _punch that smirk off his face_ but Erza would get mad and he didn't want to get fired.

But then the girl walked in, and she was the _ohmygod is that __**real**_type of beautiful.

Her beautiful, beautiful warm brown eyes, soft-looking blonde hair, and, _he wondered if her hair felt as silky as it looked_, but then his eyes were drawn to her body and she was _drop-dead gorgeous_.

He tried not staring like a pervert, honestly, but it didn't work. So he just did whatever happened to be on his mind.

"Um, hi," he said as the girl approached the counter and _yes it was his side not Gray's not that ugly bastard's. _

The girl smiled and he felt like he was eating hot steamy chicken 'cause there's nothing better in the world then hot steamy chicken, and _ohmygod she just said something whatwasit whatwasit._

"Pardon?" he asked, trying to focus on her eyes and not her lips cause who knows what he would do if he looked there.

The girl huffed and – _did she just cross her arms under her chest_? He was finding it harder not to look at what her arms were supporting. But her lips moved, and he was once again enraptured by her face. "I said, are you Natsu Dragneel?"

He almost fell backwards in happiness. He should have been thinking, _'Why does she know my name?' _but instead all that ran through his mind was, _'My name has never sounded better coming out of someone's mouth.'_

He managed to stutter out, "U-uh, yeah, th-that's me."

"So you're the one who called Levy a tween, huh?" the girl smiled and Natsu went to cloud nine.

"Mhm…" he nodded without even thinking.

The girl leaned her torso on the counter, asking, "May I give you a gift, then?"

Thank _god _there wasn't a queue behind her right now. He could look at this goddess's face as much as possible. Oh, and a _gift_? Natsu's mind filled with perverted fantasies, but he quickly wiped them out of his mind. He nodded quickly, letting the girl in behind the counter.

Gray gave him a, _WTF _look, like _why the hell are you letting a customer behind the counter_ type of thing. But then Gray saw the girl, nodded at Natsu, and let it go.

The girl smiled again, and Natsu stepped closer to her.

"This is for Levy. Lucy Kick!" Her foot connected with his behind, and he crashed into Gray, who was in the process of taking his pants off.

He probably should've been thinking, _'what the hell, woman?' _but instead he thought, _'Her name is Lucy…Lucy…Luce!" _

"Ow, that hurt, Luigi," Natsu responded to her kick.

Lucy seemed enraged. "My name is Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia! It's not Luigi!"

"Oh, sorry Luce," Natsu rubbed his head.

"Don't make nicknames for me without my permission," Lucy commanded.

Natsu nodded, "Yes ma'am, Luce."

Lucy sighed, "You're not getting it are you?"

"Hey, Lushi, your face is pretty. Will you stay here so I can look at it?"

"NO!"

When Natsu went crashing into Gray again, he didn't care, 'cause all he could think about was the weirdo girl with the silky soft blonde hair and warm brown eyes.

Lucy Heartfilia, the girl that stole his heart.

* * *

_fin_

**Love at first sight...doesn't exist, but I guess it did for Natsu. **

**Well, he's dense so he fell in love with her looks, I guess. But it still works, somehow.**

**-melmel12129**

**R&R **


End file.
